


Half a Beat

by smapxorenji



Category: SMAP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smapxorenji/pseuds/smapxorenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Tsuyopon, annoyed Kimura, lots of singing and then a kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half a Beat

“Tsuyoshi…”

Tsuyoshi looked up and saw Takuya walking into their dressing room with their concert sports towel around his naked top. It was the end of the concert tour and Sapporo was their last stop. Tsuyoshi had already finished his bath and was in the room gulping down his first can of beer, something that he always do upon finishing his bath after concerts.

“Ah, Kimura-kun, otsukaresama~”

“Otsukare…”

Takuya sat down opposite Tsuyoshi and lit up a cigarette. Tsuyoshi noticed that Takuya was exceptionally quiet but he dare not probe onto it as everyone knew how his temper was if you stepped on a raw nerve of his.

“Ne.” Takuya finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

“Hai.”

“Do you want to go for a drink later?”

“Together with the rest?”

“Just the two of us…” Takuya replied as he smoked but he did not look up to face Tsuyoshi.

“Are you sure?” Tsuyoshi almost choked on his words upon hearing his reply and Takuya looked up and stared into the former’s eyes.

“Yes.”

“Ah… Hai. I’d be glad to drink with you Kimura-kun.”

“Give me half an hour. Will meet you at the carpark once I’m done.”

With that, he took his last smoke and extinguished it before he left the room, leaving a bewildered Tsuyoshi with his mouth open so dramatically wide that you could imagine a sparrow flying into it.

~*~

Takuya decided on this small Izakaya shop that was about ten minutes away from their hotel and Tsuyoshi simply followed suit. When they went in there was no one in sight besides the shop owner and one of his helpers.

“Seems quiet in here…” Tsuyoshi commented as he took off his coat.

“I’ve booked the whole place earlier.” Takuya answered as he went in and sat at the innermost corner of the shop. Tsuyoshi was taken aback at Takuya’s answer but he tried to remain calm as he sat down opposite him.

“Beer?” Takuya asked.

“Hai. Onegaishimasu.”

Takuya called for the owner and as he made his orders, Tsuyoshi simply stared at this man in front of him whom he was worked with for more than fifteen years. He was slowly drifting back into memory lane when he heard someone calling him back.

“Tsuyoshi? Aren’t you going to drink?”

“Ah, I’m sorry.” He muttered and started to drink. As he drank, Takuya simply looked and remained quiet. When Tsuyoshi finished his first glass, he could feel Takuya’s intent gaze onto him and that made him feel uneasy.

“You’re always like that.” Takuya sighed as he started drinking too.

“Me?”

“You seem to be very quiet whenever you’re with me, alone.”

“Eah?” Tsuyoshi was surprised at his comment. He couldn’t deny what Takuya said earlier because he had already hit the nail on the head. Instead of talking, he continued to drink while Takuya continued to talk…

“I can only see you be your true self when you’re with Shingo.”

Tsuyoshi paused and took a quick peek at Takuya who was already done with his cigarette and drank again. He realized that Takuya looked a bit hurt as he said that.

“Kimura-kun…”

“And. You seldom call me by my name anymore, do you?”

“Ah.” Tsuyoshi was dumbfounded. He could not figure out what was wrong with Takuya tonight. Why did he ask all those questions? Why did he look so hurt after saying all those words? These questions were twirling inside his mind but yet, there were no answers to them. As he continued to ponder, he had already gulped down more than five mugs of beer before he realized it.

“Earlier during the concert, you said that you liked Kuroki-san. Did you really mean it?”

“Of course I like Kuroki-san. She’s a really nice lad-“

Without waiting for Tsuyoshi to finish his sentence, Takuya banged his mug onto the table and this action of his took the former by surprise and he sat up suddenly. Tsuyoshi’s face had turned red due to the alcohol and that meant that he was slowly getting drunk.

“What is wrong Kimura-kun? Did I make you angry again?” Tsuyoshi asked in his half-drunken tone.

“You drank too fast, again.” Kimura softened his tone upon seeing Tsuyoshi’s face and asked for a warm towel from the shop owner before he ordered Tsuyoshi to put it on his forehead.

“Gomen-ne, Takuya-chan…” Tsuyoshi smiled as he laid onto the tatami mat. Kimura could not help but grin as Tsuyoshi calling him by his name was the number one sign that he was totally drunk.

“Who can ever get angry with you for long when they see that silly smile of yours, baka.”

He shook his head and laughed at himself as he continued drinking but his eyes never left Tsuyoshi.

An hour later, Takuya decided to head back to the hotel as they have to take the morning flight back to Tokyo tomorrow.

“Tsuyoshi?”

No response.

“I can’t believe he really fell asleep. This baka.”

After footing the bill, Takuya took Tsuyoshi’s hand and placed it over his own shoulder before they left the shop.

“Omae. Can’t you walk by yourself?” Takuya sighed as they slowly made their way back to the hotel.

“Hee. Takuya is strong!” Tsuyoshi shouted and Takuya immediately looked around to check if there was anyone in sight.

“OEI! Do you wish to wake the whole street up with your shouting?”

“I made Takuya angry again. Hee…”

“Now I’m not used to hearing you calling me by my name…” He muttered under his breath but deep inside, he knew he was smiling.

“You don’t like me to call you that?”

“I don’t mean it that way. You call me by my name because you’re drunk.”

“I’m NOT drunk, Takuya…”

“Hora…” Takuya paused in his steps and turned his head to face a drunk Tsuyoshi smiling sheepishly at him. As they continued walking, he wondered why this man beside him was able to make him feel so unsettled each time he sets his eye on him.

His sudden remarks during filming…

His unique laughter when he sees or hears something amusing…

The gentleness in his voice whenever he talks…

“Baka.” Takuya gave his trademark grin as he pictured Tsuyoshi laughing in his head.

_“I just can’t believe it… Looking back how far we came together…”_

Tsuyoshi started singing all of a sudden and his way of singing made Takuya burst out laughing.

“Omae! Why are you singing out of the blue?”

“Isn’t this a suitable song for us? Takuya… Come on! Let’s sing together!”

“I’m NOT going to sing out here.” Takuya retorted as he quickened his pace but Tsuyoshi stopped in his tracks and sat on the ground while folding his arms.

“If you don’t sing with me… I won’t go back…”

“Goodness. If the rest got to know about this they would definitely make fun of you for the whole week.” Kimura gave an exasperated sigh and pulled Tsuyoshi up.

_“After all this time, baby you’re still the one that I hold on to every night…”_

Tsuyoshi looked at Takuya and was beaming with delight as he heard the latter sing.

_“When everything else is changing in this crazy world…”_

“Only you, you know you’re the only thing that’ll never ever have to change oh baby!”

Both of them continued singing till they reached their hotel lobby.

~*~

Takuya swiped Tsuyoshi’s room card and carried him into his room. After settling Tsuyoshi in bed, he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and turned the tap on.

“Ne Takuya…”

“Hai?” Takuya asked as he emerged from the bathroom and sat by Tsuyoshi’s bed before he placed the damp towel on his forehead.

“minna daisuki dayo.”

“You mean SMAP as a whole?”

“Nakai-kun ga suki, Goro-chan mo suki, Shingo-kun mo suki…”

“Boku mo?” Takuya asked in a whisper as he inched his face closer to Tsuyoshi’s.

“Takuya-chan mo. Daisuki.”

And with that, Takuya planted a kiss onto Tsuyoshi’s thin and yet, alluring lips. For a moment, Takuya was surprised at his own action and gently touched his own lower lip. He figured that Tsuyoshi would definitely wake up and forget about what happened previously due to his drunken state…

He ached for more.

Just for tonight.

“Umai. (Delicious) ” Tsuyoshi commented all of a sudden and shifted nearer to the left where Takuya was. This comment earned the infamous trademark hyena laughter from Takuya and he almost fell off the bed.

After regaining his composure, Takuya decided it was time for him to return to his room as both of them needed the sleep after the finale concert at Sapporo dome earlier. Before he left, Takuya took out Tsuyoshi’s cell phone from his bag and helped to set the alarm as he had a strong feeling that Tsuyoshi would definitely sleep in and forget about the flight.

“Oyasumi, Tsuyopon.”

~*~

“AH! OHAYO TSUYOPON!” Shingo shouted from the lobby where the rest were.

“Ohayo gozaimasu.” Tsuyoshi yawned as he sat beside Shingo who was wearing an oversized Andy Warhol shirt and a pair of murky shades. Nakai was flipping the newspaper with his usual black-rimmed specs on while Goro was slowly sipping his earl grey tea.

“Kimura-kun wa?” He asked.

“Ah, he’s outside smoking.” Goro replied as his gaze shifted outside where Takuya was. Tsuyoshi looked at Takuya who seemed to be in deep thoughts as he smoked. He thought for a while before he took out his cell phone from his pocket.

“Ah, Kimura-kun’s back.” Shingo said while he ate his onigiri.

“Ohayo Tsuyoshi.” Takuya said as he took off his aviator shades.

“Ohayo gozaimasu, Takuya-kun.”

“HARRRR! What did you just call Kimura-kun?” Shingo stared at Tsuyoshi in surprise while Goro and Nakai remained indifferent. Takuya looked at Tsuyoshi who grinned as he kept his cell phone into his jacket. Though he was surprised just like Shingo, he remained calm and simply nodded his head.

“Sorry to disturb. SMAP no minna-san, we’re ready to leave.”

“Yosh!” Nakai hung the newspaper back to the stand while the rest grabbed their belongings and headed for the exit. Just as Takuya was about to stand up, his cell phone vibrated and he took it out from his pocket before he flipped it open…

**「Thank you for last night, Kimura-kun. This time, I’m not slow by half a beat. Umai yo, Kimura-kun’s kiss. Kotoshi mo yoroshiku ne. <3 」**

Kimura smiled as he kept his cell phone and looked up to face Tsuyoshi who turned around and made a “peace” sign at him.

“This is something I will never forget too. A night that just belonged to the two of us.”

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> This SMAP fic was first posted in jent_fanfics LJ in 2010. 
> 
> In case you were wondering what song they sang, it's "Still U". =)
> 
> The part about Kuroki Hitomi is real. It was during FNS 2008 where SMAP had their concert in Sapporo and they did a video connection(or whatever you call it) with the hall folks where FNS was held and it was during the talk before their song "Still U" where Tsuyopon said that he likes Kuroki. Heh~


End file.
